Sinking Fast Into Your Eyes
by Butterfly-Hybrid
Summary: A beautiful young woman in firstclass, Abby, along with her 4 friends and sister Rose, are headed on a cruise. Filled with hope of a new land. Their journey takes them to more places than they ever dreamed of. Places of love, loss, and family.
1. Running into fate

Titanic

Disclaimer : I do not own the movie Titanic.

April 10, 1912

I had never seen a grander ship than the one I saw on April 10th of 1912. Sure my current money loving family played it off as if it were just a ship, but not Cal Hockley and I. We knew the Titanic was a dream come true. I didn't always agree with him though. He and my elder sister Rose were to be married in Philadelphia on June 6, 1912. I didn't mind so much, he was awfully nice, mostly and as mother said his money wouldn't hurt a thing. I do disagree with mother on a lot including Cal's money. Stupidity is what it was. She had spent all of Daddy's money as though it were nothing after his death, and then sold my sister to the first loving rich man she could lay her eyes on. But now was my time to shine. With my mother caught up in all of my big sisters wedding B S my friends and I could explore the ship care free.

"Mother, Liz, Victoria, Beth and I are going for a walk ok?" I asked standing near the door.

"Abigail, you haven't finished unpacking yet." Remarked Cal kissing my forehead.

"Oh, yes I have. My paintings are out that's all that matters." Cal simply smiled at my childish remark.

"Go have fun Abby, while you can." I gave him a big hug and ran out into the hall to see Liz, Victoria, and Beth.

Elizabeth was wearing her long golden brown hair down in loose waves with her makeup done up in blues to match her eyes. Her dress was a sea green with white lace trimming and a white lace parasol. Victoria had bright blond hair cut to her shoulders and worn in big waves to sit close to her face. Her brilliant blue eyes were done up by pink and purple makeup with a beautiful sun dress to match. Beth had soft straight strawberry blond hair that she wore atop of her head and sea green eyes. She wore little makeup, though, when she did were it the colors were all gold's and yellows which always match her bright sun dresses. I looked nothing like my friends and I didn't mind a bit. My hair was long past my shoulders worn in curls that went well with the scarlet red of my hair and the intense green of my eyes. My dress that day was a dark green with black lace draped over it.

"Hey girls." I said friendly.

"Golly Abby, do you have enough dark eye makeup on to match that red lipstick?" Remarked Beth as we all began to laugh.

"I think it's just enough to bring out her eyes." Commented Victoria.

"Ok girls were not here to gossip or talk all that nonsense our mothers deem important. Were here today to have fun and explore a little or I am at least." I took off running down the hall, cutting corners, flying though places I'd never seen before and yet all along I knew where I was headed top deck. When I finally broke though that last door that locked me into the safety of the ship I felt as though I were free. Free of my mother my friends who were close behind and as all the thoughts of America rushed though my head I ran, full speed ahead I ran. Yes, I ran, I ran myself right into someone.

"Are you alright Miss.?" He asked looking down to where I had fallen.   
I tried to speak back to him, but was so caught up in the full excitement of the moment that I couldn't stop laughing.

"Abby, Abby, my lord are you alright?" Asked Elizabeth.  
I continued to laugh and took the mans extended hand that I had run into. When I was standing again, I tried to catch my breath and noticed the beautiful eyes I had been gazing into. The light green of them made me feel relaxed and at home. His eyes set in that fair skinned face only angles are said to have took my breath away, and his hair was a light brown with beautiful golden highlights glowing in the sun. I had never seen anyone more beautiful It was as though I was staring into the face of an angle. He had, but one flaw he was a 3rd class man and for that I could never even think of what my hart had already began to desire. I stumbled back taking in the shear beauty of him. He caught my are to stop me from falling and gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, really I am." I laughed again wondering why I felt as though I had this sudden high. Though he only gave me that beautiful smile again.

"Abby your mothers coming." Said Beth half frightened.

"So?" I remarked carelessly while running off down the deck again.

"Abby if your mother sees you on the 3rd class deck she'll kill you." Said Victoria running close behind me.

"Let her try."I screamed stopping to see where Beth was. I turned and looked back to where I had fallen only moments before. Beth was speaking to some gorgeous Italian man with dark enchanted eyes and black enchanted hair to match his mysterious aura that almost all Italians have.

Beth's Pont of view

When Abby started to run off with Vicki and Liz my eye was stuck on a tall dark Italian man. He didn't speak to me right away like the other man did.

"So, her names Abby?" Remarked the man Abby had so politely run into.

"Yes. Abigail Ebony Dewitt Bukater."

"Well that's a mouth full I'll have to work on."

"That's why we call her Abby for short."

"That's nice but I'm more interested in knowing your name."said the Italian man I had my eyes set on.

"Bethany Judith McGee, and you sir?" I asked him as I would any gentleman.

"Fabrizio, at your service."

"At her service huh?" Said Abby being a smart about things. Though really how couldn't she be. I'll never pretend to understand Abby because I never will. She a pure aristocrat though and through and she acts as though she has never had a day of lessons with her mother in her life. Oh, my dear best friend Abby, and her loud mouth would ruin it for us all.

"Yes, Ma'am and I'm at yours." claimed the man she had un into. Abby's eyes light up to meet his and her cheeks rosed over. I couldn't believe it my little Abby only 16 reacting to a man a real man. She couldn't fall in love not with him not with a 3rd class man at all.

"Abby, I do believe its time for us to be going. tea should be on soon and our mothers wont appreciate us being late." I couldn't help it, I didn't want to be rude but I knew Abby too well. If she stayed a moment longer we would loose her to the sharks and I could only imagine what that would mean.

"Abby I am afraid Beth is correct." said Elizabeth with confidence Abby would listen .

"I do believe so Abby." victoria stated and was soon laughed at by Abby who I knew would be smart about it.

"You girls are unbelievable, we'll never have fun on this glorious ship is you girls don't learn to relax." she said looking at the three of us. she quickly turned back to the two men. "Thank you so much Mr. ..." she seemed to faultier perhaps forgetting she didn't even know his name.

"No mister just plane ole' Jack Dawson." Abigail smiled stubbornly at him.  
"Right Mr. Dawson it was a pleasure to me you and you Mr. Fabrizio. Thank you for helping me up after my fall. I am truly sorry by the way." she shook Fabrizio's hand while she said her speech and then she shook Jacks hand with a bit more of lingering touch.

"It was nice to meet you Jack, Fabrizio, I hope your stay on the Titanic will be pleasant." I said shaking Jacks hand.

"I'm sure it will be Mrs. McGee." Replied Jack showing me his beautiful sincere smile and a smart attitude in his voice.

"Its Miss. thank you." I said and ripped my hand anyway from him. Then my eyes met Fabrizio's and our hands touched. I couldn't believe it my heart had just fallen for him, a 3rd class man. I gave him my sweetest smile as he brushed his lips against the knuckles on my left hand.

"Fair well." I said in a whisper then turned as the girls and I started to walk away.

"Good Bye beautiful lady! Good bye!" I could hear Fabrizio over all the clutter and then it was ruined by another mans loud mouth.

"Good byes right boys. do you honestly think you could ever be with the likes of them."

"surely not. you'd be crazy to think such a thing." both of the later voices had Irish accents, beautiful Irish accents at that.


	2. Lies Memories and Dancing

Abby's Point of View

The girls and I walked into the dining hall and graciously sat with our mothers. All of us except for Victoria looked like our mothers. Victoria's mother was a taller skinner version of Victoria with black hair and green eyes. My sister and I had always looked like our mother and I hated it, though my sister and I did get one thing from our father beautiful intense green eyes that some people said could steal their soul. My mother though was acting worst of all, as usual and of no surprise to Rose and I.

"Rose darling did you happen to see your sister when you and Cal went walking this afternoon?" She asked bluntly staring at me or rather at my hair. I could only guess it was tousled from the wind and I began to remember Mr. Dawson and his beautiful smile. I could almost feel my cheeks rose over as I gave a childish smile.

"Oh, Mother will you ever let Abby have the childhood she was never blessed enough to have?" Said Rose, my sister who never let me down. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Rose that time in her life is not for all of society to know about. I would appreciate it if you would tell the truth."

"No, mother I did not see Abby, nor is it my business to spy on my younger sister." Rose stood as Cal came to stand behind her. He was handsome I could give him that much. He had the most gorgeous black hair, tan skin built body and beautiful brown black eyes that i had ever seen.

"It isn't good to lie Rose." He said working on my mothers good side and my last living nerve. I will say that Rose never faltered to give him the meanest rudest and most discussed look I had ever seen her give anyone.

"We did see Abby on the deck, the third class deck to be exact." He commented and quickly finished. "That not why I'm here though. Rose I'd like you to meet me in the library at 6 tonight." She nodded at him and sat back down. Call just stood there and I know he would stay for what would be an amusing talk. All of the women at the table including my friends had their eyes on my mother, sister and I. Who could stand how nosy my friends mothers were and though my friends too were getting on my nerves I understood there fear of being found out.

"So Abigail would you care to explain yourself?" asked my mother apparently pissed off.

"Yes, Ma'am. I didn't mean to be on the third deck I believe I took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up on their end of the ship. Oh, mother it wasn't intentional honestly. I am sorry."  
I gave her my most sincerer face and worked tears into my eyes.

"Did our daughters accompany you on your little mishap Abigail?" Asked Beth's mom Mrs. McGee. I knew her well enough to know she didn't believe in classicism. I was how ever not going to tell her that Beth was with me.

"No they lost me somewhere." I stated simply.

"Who was that third class gentleman you were standing with Abby?" Asked Cal. I then realized this was just one of our games where he kept me on my toes for when I would really have to lie. He and I played this game a lot so that if I ever needed to lie I'd be able to slide though without a scratch.

"When I was walking along the deck trying to find my way to the other end in a lady like manner, I tripped and half pushed a man over. I found myself sitting on the gourd. He helped me up is all and then pointed me in the right direction when the girls leaned over the railing a little and told me to hurry because tea would be on soon. It was truly an accident I'm so sorry mother." I said knowing in my heart that it was not my best but believable.

"I should say you need an escort, but if you say it won't happen again I'll let this go."Said my mother impatiently finishing her tea and standing to leave.

"It won't mother I promise."

All of our mothers stood and left us though Rose and Cal stayed. I couldn't believe the look I was getting from Cal. He stared at me as though I were scum and I had no business being apart of this 'OH SO FABULOUS FIRST CLASS WORLD' I was born into.

"Abigail, are you alright?" Asked Rose.

"I'm fine Rose, but tell Cal that his face will be smacked if he doesn't watch it." I spat my words as if there was a fire under my feet that burned into my soul. Cal nodded at me smile and walked away. Rose stood and I stood with her giving her a hug and watching her walk away trailing Cal Hockly like a little puppy.

Cal wasn't always bad but he could be and sometimes all I wanted was a large porcelain vase to crack over his oh so annoying head. I looked back to my friends with hesitation. Victoria looked like she was about to dye trying to hold in the laughter Elizabeth gave me the look that said 'lets do it again' and Beth, my God, Beth she looked as though she wanted nothing more than to jump out of her chair and murder me. I couldn't blame her really, but I was having too much fun and if Elizabeth and Victoria were too then I know Beth was over reacting.

"Well, I'm not going to let that ruin my perfect day. I'll be seeing you girls later." I said raising the tea cup to my mouth and finishing it off. I then stood and shoot a look at Elizabeth and Victoria hoping they got what I was wanting I turned on heel and walked toward my room.  
When I was finally inside my bed room with the door shut I looked under my huge oak four poster bed with fluffy red sheets to find a small brown suitcase. Pulling it out slowly, memories ran back into my head.

'It was 1904 in a small village off the coast of Ireland. I knew that place well the smell of cabbage, potatoes and whisky never faltered to find my nose. I had been at the orphanage since I was two years old and never even wanted to know my parents. My life wasn't easy there, I had to cook and clean and take care of myself, but one day when I was eight years old a man by the last name of Andrews took me to England with him and brought me into the arms of my biological mother. I hated that day more then I hated anything else because for the few days I was with Mr. Andrews I had everything I wanted and more. I was allowed to play and laugh and act like a child, but The moment I met my mothers arms I was sent to finishing school to become a proper lady. I think that's why I've become so rebellious.'

My thoughts hurt me so that tears fell from my eyes. I brushed them away and opened the suitcase. there were six simple adult dresses inside that Mr. Andrews had bought from a poor woman in the village off the coast of Ireland. He had given them to me with out knowing why.

'Abby I bought these for you, there too big for you now, but someday they'll fit you nicely if you ever need them that is.' He had told me this while hugging me goodbye and handing my father the suitcase that I had just pulled out. My mother had wanted me to get rid of them but my father told her they were a gift to me and I would choose what to do with them. Since they were mine and I love Mr. Andrews as if he were my uncle I kept them. Thank God I did to because they would help me out a great deal this evening.

There was a sudden nock at my bedroom door. I shut the suit case and walked to the door. I opened it and saw my friends Elizabeth and Victoria. They walked into the room quickly and I showed them their outfits for the night. All of us changed quickly one at a time in the bathroom that linked to my room. Elizabeth wore her long golden brown hair up in a loose bun with little make up her face. She wore a long dark brown skirt with a pale badge long sleeved blouse and a dark brown shall. Victoria had on a long red skirt with a long sleeved light colored blouse and a shall to match the skirt. She let me put her hair in a braid and put a small amount of makeup on her. I had on a black skirt with a long sleeved white blouse and a black vest to go over the shirt. I wore my hair down and with little makeup on. I found some plain shoe in my closet and the three of us put them on. I was so glad we were all about the same sizes it made everything easy.

"Are you girls ready to see what a real party looks like?" I asked looking them over to see if they had any hesitations.

"I'm as ready as ill ever be." Said Elizabeth smiling. I nodded at her and looked to Victoria.

"And you?" I asked

"Are you kidding I've waited my whole life to do something like this." She said in a happy tone of voice.

"Alright then lets go!" I said walking to the door and out of my room though the foyer and into the long hallway. I began to run knowing that someone might see us and we could get in a lot of trouble.

We made it to D Deck just fine and walked into the dining hall. The sound of Celtic music met my ears and I ran to the dance floor. My mind was on the music and the sound of it made me remember the small village off the coast of Ireland and the huge parties they had almost nightly. That's how I knew there would be a party tonight in steerage. I began to sway and dance to the rhythm not paying attention to anyone or anything.

Elizabeth's Point of View

I couldn't believe how loud it was down here. D Deck was a place for rebellion and even though that's what I always wanted I was scared I wouldn't fit in. It didn't help that Abby had left Victoria and I to mingle by ourselves. Though I will say Abby knew how to dance she moved with her eyes closed like no one was there but her. It was really beautiful how she did that, I could only hope she'd teach me sometime. I started to walk around with Victoria when I was suddenly pushed by a drunk Scottish man.

"Watch where your going you clumsy oaf." Said a voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" I replied frightened.

"Not you lassie, you've done nothing wrong." He said again and I realized whoever this man was he was Irish. I turned around to see a very talk muscular man with curly brown hair big brown eyes looking at me. I couldn't help but stare he was so beautiful.

"Didn't I, no it couldn't have been you." He said in shock.

"Didn't you what sir?" I said in my normal manner.

"Well I'll be damned you are the same rich girl I saw earlier. What are you doing down here and dressed like that?" He asked as three other men came to join us. One of them was that Jack Dawson Abby had fallen for the other was Fabrizio and the last was almost an identical twin of the man I was talking to.

" Our friend Abigail hates being cooped up and wanted to have some fun so we decided to join her. Would it be rude of me to ask your names?"

"Not at all, I'm Tommy Ryan and this is my younger brother Timothy Ryan. Though I believe you have already met Jack Dawson and Fabrizio DeRossi." Said the man I had been speaking with.

" Its nice to meet you all. I'm Elizabeth Adrian Ismay and this is my good friend Victoria Madeleine Guggenheim. " I said and looked to Victoria who had her eyes locked with Mr. Rayn's younger brother. Victoria and I had the same taste in men most of the time and I could see why she would be attracted to him. He was almost as tall as Tommy with curly black hair and blue eyes. He was also built a little smaller but that was alright because Victoria never did like the muscular type of man. A woman walked up to Jack and I felt bad because I didn't want him to be with her. I wanted him and Abby to be together and I couldn't stand it to be any other way. I will say she was a beautiful woman Swedish no doubt. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled back on each side into french twists and her clothing was plain as our own was. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean beneath us and her voice I later found out was soft and sweet.

"Jack I want to dance with someone." She said quietly.

"That's nice Donna." he said plainly

"Why are you always so mean to your cousin Jack? She just wants to have some fun." said Timmy.

"No ones stopping her. I'd dance with her but I'm a bit more interested about where Ms. Dewitt Bukater is." He said and then looked to me. I smiled because Donna wasn't his girlfriend, but his cousin.

"She on the dance floor. There." I pointed to her and Jack took off into the crowd.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Ismay?" Tommy asked me. taking his hand in mine. I felt my heart stop and couldn't believe the feeling I had in my heart. I was flying higher than anything and nothing could bring me down.

"I'd love to but I don't know how to dance like that." I said smiling back. He pulled me close to him and we began to dance I stopped thinking and started to let him lead me not only with his body, but with his eyes.

Victoria's Point of View

"Ms. Guggenheim is it?" The Younger Mr. Ryan asked me.

"You can call me Victoria if you like." I said calmly with a smile.

"Victoria, you have a beautiful name."

"Thank you Sir." I couldn't stop staring at him like he was an angel or some Greek god i had studied about in finishing school. He took a cigarette out of a tin case that was in his pants pocket put it in his mouth and then put the tin box back in his pants and pulled out a lighter. He light up his cigarette and drug on it. When he pulled it out I took it from him and began to smoke it. He gave me this look that said with out saying 'First class women don't smoke'

"So you really think a first class lady cant smoke." I began to laugh and took another drag. "I guess I proved you wrong."

"That ye did lassie. Would you care to dance?" He asked taking his cigarette back and finishing it off then throughing it on the floor and stepping it out. I smiled at him.

"Id love to Mr. Ryan."

"Tim will do just fine, Victoria." he said taking me in his arms and beginning to dance me towards the dance floor. I couldn't believe the way we moved together it was like the whole time I was in his arms no one was there but us. The way the music beat down around us made my feet move in ways I didn't know they could and all the while we were laughing and joking with each other.

"I'm so thirsty." I said laughing

"The only thing to drink is beer and milk." He said leading me off the dance floor.

"That's fine by me." He kept his arm around me the whole time we were getting me a beer and then went over to the table and sat down. There weren't enough seats so I had to sit in his lap. I didn't mind doing it, but it was the first time I'd sat in anyone's lap since I was six years old. I looked out to the dance floor and saw Elizabeth happily dancing close with Tommy and then there was Fabrizio dancing with Jacks cousin and Abby dancing alone with Jack close by watching her every move.

Abby's Point of View

I had been dancing for about 2 hours straight and I knew we'd have to leave in 30 minutes to get ready for dinner. I didn't want to leave not ever really. I stopped moving and opened my eyes to look around. Elizabeth was dancing with some handsome Irish man and Victoria was across the room sitting on an Irish mans lap. I kept looking around and noticed Fabrizio, Beth's love interest dancing with some lovely blond when someone behind me put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to meet the eyes of the angelic Jack Dawson.

"Ms. Dewitt Bukater how are you tonight." He said smiling at me.

"Jack..." I said in a hushed voice. I don't know why but at the same moment I felt scared like something bad would happen to him and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Abigail, are you alright?" He asked with concerned eyes and brushing away my tear with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, will you dance with me?" I asked placing a fake smile on my face.

"Well, gosh Id be honored to dance with you." He said in a girly voice and then smiled at me causing me to laugh and put a real smile on my face. A slow song came on and he wrapped me in his arms and held me as close to him as I could get. We began to move to the music and I knew that Jack was the man I would fall in love with.

"Abby you don't have to fake a smile for me. Your a beautiful woman and if something is hurting you, you should show it or voice it." I pulled back a little to look at him and my eyes must have said it all.

"I know Abby, I fell for you too." He laughed and spun me in a circle. I saw Beth out of the corner of my eye when she came running over to us.

"Abigail, Dinners in 20 minutes you need to go get ready." she said dressed in her best.

"Your not angry with me?" I asked scared she would tell my mother.

"No because there is something between you two that none of my business, but we need to leave." She ran off to go find Elizabeth no doubt.

"I suppose I'll see you around." He said taking my hand and laying a kiss on it.

"Yes, If I see you around I'll find a way to speak to you." I smiled at him and then turned to walk away. I was Victoria sitting with her man and went over.

"Come on Victoria its time for dinner." I said in a quiet voice.

"Alright Abby." She said and turned to kiss the guy she was with on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow lassie." He said and stood after she did.

"Alright I'll see you then." They hugged and she turned to me. "Lets go."

I couldn't help but give her a week smile. I didn't feel happy so I just turned around and walked to the door. Victoria and I met up with Beth and Elizabeth and began our walk back to first class.


End file.
